


A Monster's Farewell

by Maybethings



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (monstrology?), Faux anthropology, Gen, Poetry, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song recovered from post-Sealing monster culture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Monster's Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> This verse was recovered from a book some years after the last monster - a half-grown beast who killed a village child in cold blood - was killed upon the surface. The make and script mark it as belonging to a monster. Its owner was nowhere to be found.
> 
> It is possible that this could have been a children's song or a lullaby, though no associated music has been found.
> 
> _(from the desk of Dr. [REDACTED], monstrologist and historian)_

Mother, mother  
do not cry,  
my greatest deeds  
are done

Father, father  
do not weep,  
for this race  
we run

Mother, mother,  
in your arms  
please keep the  
cold away

Father, father,  
all I want  
is for you  
to stay

Mother, father,  
skies are dark  
where now  
can we go

Mother, father,  
do not blame them  
my sibling did  
not know

Mother,  
do the winds still blow  
where  
the golden flowers  
grow


End file.
